As disclosed in PTL 1 to PTL 7, an electric power reception apparatus and an electric power transmission apparatus wirelessly receiving and transmitting electric power have been known. It is necessary for such a wireless electric power transmission and reception system to transfer electric power in the condition where an electric power transmission coil and an electric power reception coil are positionally aligned with each other.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-080770 (PTL 7) disclosing a wireless charging system, a system guiding a vehicle to an electric power transmission apparatus based on a reception voltage is proposed.